Parrish's Heart
by power31312
Summary: Jordan Parrish didn't ever think that he would find true love. That is until he meets Madelyn Stilinski, daughter of his boss and twin sister to Stiles. There is some Sterek slash!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the teen wolf series except for the character of Madelyn and a few other original characters thrown in here and there. Song lyrics are from the song Life Support from the movie Rent.**

Madelyn looked up as Stiles ran by her bedroom. She put her book down and got up watching as her brother ran the other direction again.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles stopped as he looked at her. "Just going to meet Scott, Mady, nothing you need to worry that pretty little head over."

"And it has nothing to do with the call that dad just got? He's going to kill you."

Stiles made a face at his twin. "How about you let me worry about dad and you worry about what coach is going to say tomorrow when he sees that your arm is broken."

Madelyn shrugged. "The cast comes off in a week. Plenty of time to be ready for the season. Besides how will coach react when he knows that my brother is the one that took me out of the game."

"How dare you blame me?"

"You dropped your stupid Jeep's hood on my arm."

"Your arm shouldn't have been there!"

"You asked me to hold your alternator!"

"Riiight," Stiles said slowly. "Gotta go, see you later."

Madelyn rolled her eyes as she went back into her room. She sat down on her bed before she sighed and went to her closet, changing into clothes rather than her pajamas. She knew Scott and her brother would get into trouble.

Madelyn let out an exhausted breath as she got to the top of the small incline and dropped onto the ground beside Stiles. "What are you doing? Dad is going to kill you if he sees you here!" She whispered angrily.

"You're supposed to be at home. Dad's going to be more mad if he catches you out here."

Mady lowered her head as she saw the group of people walking the woods.

"Ah come on!" Stiles said as he jumped up and started jogging through the woods.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed before he helped Mady up and they followed him. "Stiles!" Scott called again before he grabbed Mady and pulled her against him as a light was shown through the trees.

"This little delinquent belongs to me," Sheriff Stilinski said as he looked at his son.

"Dad, how are you doing?"

"So do you listen into all of my phone calls?"

"No, not the boring ones."

"Now where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who Scott? Scott's home. He wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

"And your sister?"

Stiles shrugged. "Sleeping, where else would she be?"

"Scott? Mady? You guys out there?"

Mady buried her face against Scott's chest to try and hide herself more as her father looked out into the woods for them.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

As soon as they were gone Mady pushed back off of Scott and gave him a small smile as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "You boys are always trouble. I really have to get home. If dad gets there and finds out I'm not there."

"I know he'll kill you," Scott said with a smile as he started walking. "Come on."

Mady ran a hand through her hair as she followed him. She slowed considerably as she felt her heart beating erratically.

"You okay?" Scott asked pausing for her.

"Fine," she said before Scott pushed her to the ground as a herd of deer ran at them. She covered her head and waiting for the herd to pass before she lifted her head from the ground. "Scott?"

"I'm okay," he said as he helped her to her feet frowning at her wheezing. "Do you need to use my inhaler?"

"Won't help," she said quietly. "Need my oxygen."

"We need to get you home."

Mady nodded as she started to follow him again, stopping as he threw out an arm to stop her. "Is that…"

"The other half of the body," Scott said thickly. "Come on, Mads."

Madelyn grabbed his arm as she clung to him as he tried to navigate them out of the woods. "Allison going to be back this year?"

"Yeah, she'll be back in about a week."

"That's good," Mady said as she pursed her lips. "You going to actually try to play this year?"

"I try to play every year," Scott said with a laugh. "What about you? Are you going to be the star again after your arm heals?"

Mady snorted as she tripped over a log. "Damn."

Scott stopped to help her up.

"Scott."

Scott looked behind him to see a big black shape with red eyes. "Run, Mads."

Mady clung to his arm before she turned to run as he started to also. She turned sharply as he was pulled out of her hands and she saw him on the ground. She knelt down to help him before she yelled out as she felt claws scrape across her thigh. She heard Scott yell before the boy got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and running with her.

"Stop!" Scott yelled as he pulled her against him as they ran into the road and almost got hit by a car.

"You're bleeding," Mady said as she felt the blood through his shirt.

"Yeah, I think I was bitten," Scott said as he lifted his shirt slightly.

Madelyn made a face as she looked at the bite. "That looks ugly. Should we get you to your mom?"

Scott shook his head. "I'll clean it up at home. What about you? Did it get it?"

Mady shook her head. "No, look I have to get home, I need my medicine. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Scott frowned as he watched her start to walk away. "Okay. Text me when you get home so I know you got there okay."

Mady nodded as she took off at a jog down the street. She kept jogging until she got to her house and went inside. She leaned against the door for a moment as she fought to get air into her lungs.

"Are you okay, Mady?"

Madelyn nodded. "I'm fine," she told Stiles as she pushed away from the door. "I just need to get a shower for school tomorrow."

Stiles watched her cautiously as she pushed past him into the bathroom. Madelyn shred her clothes, peeling her jeans away from the scratch on her leg as she looked at the wound. She got some peroxide out from beneath the counter and poured some on her leg, wincing. She wiped it off before she shook her head and got into the shower.

Madelyn climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, using another one to wrap in her hair. She clutched her chest as she felt it starting to close. She carefully bandaged her leg before shaking her head she made her way to her bedroom and grabbed her oxygen tank, putting in the cannula as she sat on the bed and took deep breaths.

She finally got up and checked her phone, looking at the text from Scott. She sent him back a simple message saying she got home fine before she put it down and rummaged in her drawers for a pair of pajamas, finally settling on a pair of Stiles' old sweats and a tank top. She laid down in bed and focused on taking slow deep breaths, whimpering some when she felt her chest aching painfully.

Madelyn waited a while before she couldn't take the pain any longer. "Daddy!" She yelled. She had heard him come in a while ago and was hopeful he hadn't gone to bed yet. "Dad!"

The door opened and Noah came into the bedroom. "Madelyn?"

"I can't breathe, daddy."

Noah knelt beside her and looked at the oxygen tank. "You're running at ten. Stiles!" He reached into her nightstand and pulled our her monitor, slipping it onto her finger. "Is your chest hurting?"

Madelyn looked at him still in his uniform. "I'm sorry, you're not even changed yet."

"Don't worry about me. Does your chest hurt?"

Madelyn nodded.

"How long?"

She glanced at the clock beside her bed. "Couple of hours."

"Couple of hours, damn Mady, you know you can't go that long without telling me if something like this happens. Your oxygen is only at 82. We have to get you to the hospital. Stiles!"

Madelyn leaned her head back against the pillow as Stiles ran into the room.

"Mady," Stiles said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Call an ambulance," Noah told him as he ran a hand over Mady's head.

Madelyn leaned her head into Noah's hand as she winced as more pain tightened her chest.

Scott frowned as Stiles climbed out of the Jeep. "Where's Mady?"

"We had to take her to the hospital last night."

"Why?"

"Her heart," Stiles said stiffly. "It seems like it's failing this time. Dad wouldn't let me stay long because he wanted me to get some sleep. I'm going to go and see her after school today if you want to come."

"I want to know that she's okay."

Stiles raised his eyebrows slightly. "So, lets see it then."

Scott raised his shirt to show him the bandaged bite. "We didn't see what it was, but I think it was a wolf."

"A wolf no way."

"I heard a howl."

"There are no wolves in California. At least not for the last sixty years or so," Stiles said as he leaned against his Jeep.

"Stilinski! McCall!"

"Hey, Coach," Scott said as he turned to look at Finstock.

"Where is your sister, Stilinski?"

"The hospital," Stiles said slowly. "She won't be playing this year."

"Of course she'll be playing this year. We need her, especially now that Jackson is gone."

"She can't play, Coach. Her heart condition is worsening."

"I have scouts coming to look at her this year. She'll be playing."

Stiles shook his head as Coach walked away. "He acts like this is just a game. Her heart is a serious condition."

Scott shrugged as they headed into the school.

"Hey Melissa," Mady said as the woman walked into her room.

"You should have called me last night and told me you were coming in," Melissa said as she sat beside Mady on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Have you looked at the records yet?"

Melissa nodded. "Looks like you're in for the long haul, kiddo. No going home until we have a new heart for you."

"That could be another year or so."

Melissa pursed her lips as she checked her IV and pulled some meds out of her pocket. "Well, hopefully not that long."

"Because I won't live that long, will I?"

Melissa glanced at her as she put the medicine into Madelyn's IV. "We need to try and get the fluid off of your lungs so you can breathe easier and hopefully we can get you off of this oxygen." She moved the covers on the bed and frowned at the bandage on her leg. "What happened?"

"Some animal scratched it in the woods last night."

"Woods? With a boy perhaps?"

Madelyn let out a harsh laugh as she watched Melissa check her heart monitor. "Boys aren't interested in me."

"That's bollocks."

"I'm almost eighteen and I've never been kissed. I was in the woods with Stiles, but you can't tell my father."

Melissa gave her a look as she shook her head. "You Stilinskis are the worse. Do you have someone you're interested in?"

"Yes," Madelyn said slowly. "But he's got a girlfriend."

Melissa waved her hand dismissively in the air. "No other girl can compare to you."

Madelyn sighed. If only Melissa knew of her feelings for Scott. Melissa loved Allison, she was sure that the older woman wouldn't chose her over someone who would actually be alive to date her son. She looked to the door as there was a short knock.

"Come in," Melissa called as she retaped down the IV port and wrote a date and time on it.

Madelyn frowned at the young man who walked into the room. He was in a deputy's outfit, but she knew she hadn't seen him at the station. He had to be new. "Hi."

"Hello," he said. "I'm Deputy Parrish. The sheriff asked me to drop some of your stuff off."

"He's not coming?"

"He said he'll be here after work."

Melissa clapped Madelyn on the shoulder. "I'll see if I can find some sprite and ice cream for you, honey."

"Thanks," Madelyn said as she smiled at the nurse before she left the room. She turned to look at Parrish. "Do you have a first name, deputy?"

"Jordan, ma'am."

"No, just Mady," Madelyn said with a smile. "I've never seen you before, deputy."

"I started a week ago," Jordan said as he leaned out the door and came back with a duffle and a guitar. "Can you play?"

"I can," Mady said as she took the guitar from him. "I'm so glad daddy sent this."

Jordan smiled slightly. "I think you owe me a song."

"What?"

"Well, I mean I did drive all the way out here to bring you that."

"Only because your boss ordered you to."

Jordan looked the girl over. She was pale, but the paleness brought out her light colored eyes. Her hair was a dark blonde, almost brown, the exact same color as her father's hair. He watched her smile before she frowned as she noticed him admiring her.

"Earth to the deputy."

"I apologize," Jordan said slowly. "It's just when Sheriff Stilinski asked me to bring this stuff to his daughter I expected someone younger."

"I'm basically eighteen," Madelyn said with a small smile. "I know I look like I'm a kid."

"You don't, so what about that song?"

Madelyn sighed as she put the guitar into position. "If you laugh I'm going to tell my father to fire you."

"I won't laugh," Jordan said as he crossed his fingers over his heart. "Are you feeling well enough to play though?"

Mady nodded as she started to drum a light tune on the guitar. " _Look I find some of what you teach suspect. Because I'm used to relying on intellect, but I try to open up to what I don't know, because reason says I should have died three years ago. No other road, no other way, no day but today_." She stopped the tune as she started to cough uncontrollably.

Jordan walked over and took the guitar from her as he handed her the cup of water. "Are you okay?"

Mady nodded. "I'm sorry having a fatal disease can kind of put a damper on things."

Jordan took the water from her and set it back on the tray. "What is it?"

Madelyn shook her head. "It's not important. Do you have to leave now, deputy, or are you able to stay and talk?"

Jordan smiled as he dropped into the chair. "I have a while before the sheriff is expecting me back."

Madelyn smiled as they started to talk.

Melissa knocked on Madelyn's door before she came in at her acknowledgement. She raised her eyebrows slightly as she saw Jordan still sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Didn't expect to see you still here," she said as she sat the can of Sprite down on Madelyn's tray. She looked at the girl sleeping in the bed. "She's sleeping, can't be the best of company."

"She just fell asleep," Jordan said slowly. "We got caught up in talking. I didn't even realize how late it's getting."

"Yes, her brother will probably be here soon," Melissa said as she put more meds into Madelyn's IV.

"What was that?"

"A diuretic for her lungs and some pain medicine."

"I thought the problem was with her heart."

"It is," Melissa said as she checked the heart monitor again. "But unfortunately heart issues can lead to issues with the lungs."

"How long is she going to be in the hospital?"

Melissa sighed. "She'll be here until another heart comes through for her or until it doesn't."

"She's going to die?"

Melissa nodded slowly. "I've been taking care of her since she was born. She's been on the transplant list since she was ten. I don't think a heart is going to come through for her. You like her?"

Jordan looked at the woman shocked. "This is my first time meeting her."

"Maybe, but you've been talking for four hours now. Madelyn doesn't open up to very many people, if she's talking to you then she likes you as well." Melissa frowned as Mady's heart monitor started to beep erratically. "Madelyn."

Madelyn woke up clutching at her chest as she couldn't get air. "Mel."

"Don't talk," Melissa said as she reached into the stand beside the bed. "Call her father now," she told Parrish.

Madelyn grabbed Jordan's arm as he went to leave the room.

Melissa looked between them before she nodded. "Okay, deputy stand in front of her," she said as she turned Madelyn to sit on the side of the bed. "Mady, I need you to lay your head straight on his chest, lean over."

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked as Madelyn laid her head against his chest, his hands holding her shoulders to brace her.

"I have to get some of the fluid off of her lungs so she can breathe," Melissa said. "I'm sorry, Madelyn, but this is going to hurt. I haven't got time to numb it."

Melissa glanced at Jordan before she slowly pushed the long needle into Madelyn's back. Mady whimpered as she dug her fingernails into her hand.

"Hold her hands," Melissa said as she carefully started to pull back on the syringe, watching as it filled with a liquid. "How are you doing, baby?"

Mady nodded, relaxing as Jordan took her hands in his.

Melissa emptied the syringe before she screwed another onto the needle and started to fill that one as well. Once the monitor started to slow she pulled the needle slowly out her back and covered the spot with a bandage.

"Does that feel better?"

Madelyn nodded as Jordan helped her back into the bed. "That was excruciating."

"I'm sorry," Melissa said with a frown. "I'll get you some more pain medicine."

Madelyn watched her leave. "Shouldn't you be heading back to the station?"

Jordan shook his head. "I was off work."

Madelyn pushed her hair behind her ear as she stared at her hands on the bed. "I'm sorry. I don't like it when people see me as weak."

Jordan frowned as he touched her cheek. "I see you as anything but weak."

"Umm, who are you?" Stiles said from the doorway.

"He works with dad, dumbass," Madelyn said as she leaned up in the bed. "Come and help me to the bathroom, Stiles."

Stiles kept looking at Jordan before he went to stand beside his sister, helping her to stand up before he slowly walked her to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, he picked up her duffle bag off of the ground and picked through it, pulling out some sweats and a tank top.

"I'm Jordan Parrish."

Stiles glanced up at him as he tossed her duffle into the little closet. "I'm sure you're a great guy and all, but stay away from Madelyn."

Jordan frowned at him. "I'm not sure what you're implying. I'm only here because your father sent me to drop some stuff off for her."

Stiles walked closer to him. "Stay away from Madelyn," he repeated. "My sister is weak. She doesn't have the strength to tell you to get lost, but I do. Nothing means more to me than that girl in there and I'll destroy anyone who plays with her feelings."

"Calm down, Stiles, he was just keeping Mady company," Melissa said as she came back into the room.

Stiles glanced at Melissa before he went and knocked on the bathroom door. "You ready to come out?"

"Give me a bit longer."

"Okay," Stiles said as he looked back at Jordan. "You can go now."

Jordan sighed before he turned to Melissa. "It was nice meeting you." He left the room.

Melissa crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Stiles. "Come on he was the first guy that has shown any kind of interest in Madelyn."

"Mady is dying. Last thing she needs is some older guy fake flirting with her because he pities her."

"Stiles," Madelyn called from the bathroom.

Stiles opened the bathroom door and grabbed his sister's arm, helping her back to her bed and grabbing the sweats. "Here give me your leg."

"I can dress myself," Madelyn said as she stretched her leg in front of her.

Stiles gave her a look as he helped her put on the sweats before he held the tank top out for her, turning his back as she put the shirt on.

"What's your pain level?" Melissa asked as Stiles helped her to lay back on the bed and get covered.

"Maybe a six."

"Let's try to bring that down some," Melissa said as she injected the meds into her IV. "We're going to up your diuretics try and keep some of that fluid off of your lungs."

Madelyn sighed as she dropped her head back against her pillow. "Might as well insert a catheter also."

"Only if you ask nicely," Melissa said as she kissed Mady's cheek. "Drink your sprite. I'll be back in a little to check on you."

Stiles sat down in the chair beside Mady's bed. "Is this because of the woods last night?"

Madelyn shook her head. "I've been feeling off for a while. I just didn't want to say anything and worry you guys. You and dad worry about me too much."

"And for good reason. I got your homework and books for the week. I'll bring them in from the Jeep before I leave for the night."

Madelyn rolled onto her side and looked at her brother. "Why don't you go on and go see that man of yours?"

"I'm not going to leave you in here alone."

"I'm going to sleep. Melissa has me so drugged up I'm surprised I'm awake now."

"I'm going to stay."

"Go," Madelyn said forcefully. "Really I'm okay."

Stiles sighed as he watched his sister close her eyes. He got up and walked over to her, running his fingers through her hair before he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Mady."

"Love you too," Mady said softly.

Stiles watched his sister for a while longer before he left the room.

Noah wrapped his hands around his cup of coffee as Melissa sat down in front of him at the table. "So what are we looking at this time? A week or so?"

Melissa pursed her lips. "Noah, I think we need to look at the real possibility that Madelyn won't be coming home."

"It can't really be that bad."

Melissa tilted her head slightly. "Noah, if we don't find a heart for Madelyn within the next few weeks, she isn't going to be okay."

Noah swallowed thickly. "When she was born, I remember the doctors telling Claudia and I that Madelyn wouldn't survive past five and she did. Then last year we had those few weeks that we didn't think she would make it and she did. She's strong, Melissa."

"This isn't the same as that. Her heart is failing. Unless we find a heart she is going to die, Noah. That's just the bottom line."

"I'm not giving up on my daughter."

"I'm not asking you too. I'm just asking you to realize that this is really the time that she might not make it home."

"Is she going to get depressed again?"

Melissa shrugged. "There's no way for me to know that. It's possible. She's going to get sicker maybe even to the point where we have to consider life support."

Noah clenched his fists before he relaxed them. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Hope we can find her a heart."

Stiles dropped down onto his bed, running his hand over the kitten that rubbed against his leg.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My sister is dying."

Derek walked into the room and shut the door before he dropped onto the bed beside Stiles. "Is it bad this time?"

"She's going to die."

Derek turned Stiles' face toward him before he leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry."

"Do that again?"

Derek smiled as he kissed the boy gently. He pulled back and moved the kitten onto the floor as it tried to rub against him. He pulled Stiles to him and kissed him again, running his hand up Stiles' shirt and feeling his bare chest.

"Derek," Stiles moaned as the man ran his lips down Stiles' neck, tasting the delicate skin.

Derek jerked slightly as he heard the front door shut. "I thought your dad was at the hospital."

"He's supposed to be," Stiles groaned as he got off his bed and opened the door, sliding out. "Hey daddio. Thought you were at the hospital."

"Madelyn is on some pretty strong meds. I thought I'd come home and try and get some sleep. You should get some sleep."

"Who was that guy you sent to the hospital today?"

"Parrish? He's just a new deputy, Mady needed her stuff and he was heading home, so I just asked him to run by there. Why?"

Stiles frowned as he leaned back against the door. "He just seemed to be getting really cozy with her."

Noah lifted an eyebrow. "Parrish is harmless, Stiles. Get some sleep."

Stiles watched as Noah went into his bedroom before he turned and went back into his bedroom. He paused as he saw Derek lying back on the bed with the kitten purring contently on his chest.

"That's a nice sight."

Derek turned his head to look at the boy. "Come here."

Stiles climbed into the bed and laid against Derek, laying his head on his chest. "Please tell me everything is going to be okay."

"I wish I could," Derek said softly as he kissed Stiles' head. "Try and get some sleep, Stiles. You've got school in the morning."

Stiles reached over and flipped off his light before he settled back down on Derek as he tried to sleep.

Madelyn sat up in her hospital bed before she grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts, finding the name she was looking for before dialing it.

"Hello?'

"I'm sorry you're sleeping aren't you?"

"Madelyn?" Jordan said tiredly. "No, no I'm awake."

Madelyn was silent for a while. "It's been two weeks. I thought I would have heard from you."

Jordan sighed on the other end as he looked at the clock. "I just thought that it was best to let you get your rest."

"I heard what my brother said to you, Jordan. It's not like I'm looking to date you or anything. It's just nice to have someone to talk to every now and then. Other than Stiles you're the first person I really opened up to, then you never showed back up."

"I'm sorry. I just thought I was doing what was best for you."

Madelyn smiled at Melissa as she came into the room. The nurse returned her smile as she started to check her vitals.

"I think you should let me decide what's best for me, don't you?"

"You're a kid, Madelyn."

"I turn eighteen tomorrow," Madelyn told him. "I'm not a kid."

"Regardless, your dad is my boss and I already pissed your brother off once. I'm sorry, Madelyn, I just don't think we should talk."

"Right," Mady said quietly. "Okay, bye, Jordan."

"Madelyn."

Madelyn turned off her phone as she put it back down on the tray.

"You okay?"

Mady nodded as she looked at her blood pressure. "That's really low isn't it?"

"Yeah," Melissa told her. "We'll get it up though." She attached another bag of fluids to Madelyn's IV. "Was that the deputy?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"I'm sorry," Melissa said softly. "At least you found out before something happened."

"Do you mean like with Scott and Allison?"

Melissa shrugged. "I just don't understand why she would tell him that she was coming back and then not come back and just break up with him over a phone call."

"I think Beacon Hills might be too much for Allison now that her mother is gone. How is Scott?"

"He's dealing, I guess, been spending a lot of time with Stiles and gone from the house."

"He'll be okay," Madelyn said as she laid her head on her shoulder. "Any news on the heart front?"

"Unfortunately not," Melissa said as she finished setting up the meds and sat beside Madelyn on the bed. "You okay all things considering?"

Madelyn nodded. "Melissa, I have a book in my duffle. It's got letters to dad and Stiles, you and Scott, just important people. Can you please make sure everyone gets theirs if I don't make it?"

Melissa ruffled Mady's hair. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not stupid enough to think I'm actually going to be okay. Just make sure everyone gets their letter."

"Do you want me to try and speak to Parrish?"

Madelyn shook her head. "I don't need to be getting close to anyone right now anyways."

Melissa gave her a small smile. "I've got to go and get a whole bunch of other vitals. Can I bring you anything?"

"My dad?"

"I'll call him and see what I can do, kiddo," she said as she kissed Madelyn's forehead before she left the room.

Madelyn watched her go before she looked at her leg where she got the scratches in the woods. The marks were completely gone not even leaving a scar on the pale skin. She pulled the blanket up as the door opened and Lydia came inside.

"Lydia."

"Good morning, best friend."

Madelyn scoffed as she looked at the red head. "Best friend? You haven't even come to see me yet."

"I've called," Lydia said with a smile as she looked around the room. "This place is really drab. I'm going shopping after school and we're going to spruce this place up some."

Madelyn laughed as she shook her head. "You're impossible."

"I'm sorry," Lydia said as she sat on the bed beside Madelyn. "I should have been here sooner."

"It's okay, I know you've been dealing with Allison's departure."

Lydia gave her a small smile as she took her hand in hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Five by five."

"Five by five," Lydia repeated. "You're so pale. Do you have a fever?"

"Slight," Mady said with a nod. "How has school been?"

"School is school the only difference this year is I have neither you or Allison and Scott is walking around like a kicked puppy."

Madelyn wrinkled her nose slightly as she readjusted on the bed. "When do you have to leave?"

"I don't," Lydia said with a smile. "I'm not going to school today I'm staying here with you and since you're no longer worried about lacrosse I can finally paint your nails and do something with that pretty face."

Madelyn snorted slightly. "I don't need make up to look pretty, Lydia."

"No, you don't," Lydia agreed, "But this will give us some girly bonding time."

Madelyn laughed as the door opened again and Stiles and Scott came into the room. She took a deep breath as she saw Scott for the first time in two weeks. She glanced at her clock seeing that it was barely past seven thirty.

"Dad will kill you if you're late to school."

"We won't be late," Stiles said as he dropped his book bag into the chair by her bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"It comes and goes. Was dad still home?"

Stiles shook his head. "He's been working a lot."

"Bills," Madelyn said quietly.

Stiles pursed his lips as he walked over and looked at the fluids that Melissa had running through her IV. "Are you in pain?"

Madelyn shook her head. "Not really, it's just frustrating not being able to breathe."

"The fluid back on your lungs?"

"Yeah," Madelyn told her brother as she adjusted the cannula on her face. "Melissa is running diuretics as fast as she can, but it's not really doing anything."

Stiles glanced over at Scott, who was still standing by the door. Somehow he had been changed into a werewolf and his asthma was gone. The same thing should work for Madelyn if they could find out who bit Scott.

"Honey, your father is at work, but…good morning everyone." Melissa paused as she walked into the room. "Your father will be by in a couple of hours, Mady. You're quite popular this morning."

"For once in my life too bad I had to practically die for it to happen."

"You're not dying," Stiles said as he looked at her bare arm. "They took the cast off?"

"Last night at least I won't look broken in my casket."

"Stop," Stiles said firmly. "You're going to be okay."

Mady smiled as she took Stiles' hand. "Okay."

"I'm going to go and get your pain medicine and something to drink for you, Mady. Scott, make sure you're at school on time."

"Okay, mom," Scott said as Melissa left the room.

"How's lacrosse going?"

"Well, Scotty here is our new team captain."

Madelyn nodded as she glanced at Scott. "See, Scott, told you you'd do good."

Scott frowned at her. "Do good? My girlfriend broke up with me over a phone call, Madelyn. Do you know why she broke up with me? One reason was because her mom died and she just can't stand to live her anymore. The second reason, you. She broke up with me because of you."

"Scott," Stiles began.

"No," Scott cut him off. "It's true. She said it's because you've been pining over me for years."

"That's not my fault," Madelyn interjected. "I can't help it if she's feeling insecure. That has nothing to do with me or with you. That's on her, Scott!"

Scott shook his head as he looked at her. "You just don't get it, do you? Do you really think that everyone can't see the way you look at me all the freaking time? I'm not interested in you, Madelyn."

Madelyn scoffed. "Good for you, Scott, but like I said, her insecurities are on her not me. You're looking for someone to blame and since she's not here, you're blaming me."

Stiles watched as Scott seemed to get angrier. "Scott, go to school."

Scott stared at Madelyn for a moment longer before he turned and left the room. Madelyn clenched her jaw as she stared at the spot where he had been standing.

"You okay?"

Madelyn nodded to Lydia. "Five by five."

Stiles leaned his forehead against Madelyn's. "Scott will get over this and things will go back to what they were before. Stay strong, I'm going to come by after school for a bit. I love you."

"I love you too," Madelyn told him as he kissed her forehead.

Stiles glanced at Lydia who nodded at him as he grabbed his book bag. He stopped short as Madelyn's heart monitor started to beep erratically. He looked at his sister, who was holding her chest as she tried to pull air into her lungs.

"Lydia, get someone," Stiles said as he moved to Madelyn's side.

Lydia jumped off of the bed and ran out the door as Madelyn fought with breathing. Stiles watched his sister before her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped back onto the bed, her heart monitor flat lining.

"Madelyn!" Stiles yelled. "Madelyn!"

Melissa ran into the room and took a second to take in the scene before she pushed Stiles out of the way as she started chest compressions on her.


End file.
